


Sandy Crack

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beach Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: A sweaty morning run results in a little more when sexual tensions run high.Basically KanaDia fuck at the beach. It's kinda cute





	Sandy Crack

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 2:40am and ive finally finished this. I've been writing the last three hours and j e written like 3000 words today alone. Please like this it's based on the Aqours social media magazine thingy of Kanan and Dia running and oh god it made my thirsty to write. 
> 
> thanks to my friend for sending me this I will continue to feed us third year content

Exhaling sharply as she came into contact with the sandy ground, Dia focused her gaze on the figure running in front of her. Kanan wasn’t too far ahead - still close enough for Dia to admire every inch of her body, but Dia brought her speed up just slightly to get a better look.

Dawn was just breaking across the sky as the two ran together. The group had stayed the night at Chika's as a team bonding exercise, and despite the lack of sleep Kanan had refused to let herself fall out of her usual training routine - Dia was more than happy to come along. Despite having been together for nearly a year, the time they spent alone together was rare and limited so it was important to capture it whenever possible - even it meant at slightly inconvenient moments like running together at the crack of dawn. 

Dia was trying her best. Of course, Kanan ran every day, and while Dia was fit from her own personal exercise, she couldn't ever quite seem to catch up to her girlfriend no matter how hard she tried.

Dia never got tired of seeing Kanan's gorgeous form. Wearing a loose, sleeveless top, Kanan's toned back was hidden from sight, while the efforts of her workout were still visible in the form of a large sweat patch starting at the base of her neck and trailing down to the centre of her back. Kanan's strong arms swung in rhythm with her stride, and in the glow of the morning sun Dia could see the shine of sweat. The tiny shorts Kanan wore gave Dia a really great look of almost every inch of Kanan's legs - so muscly and firm, yet soft and warm to touch (and Dia definitely did a lot of touching when the time came for it.) 

That was one thing Dia found incredibly attractive about Kanan - her desire to do everything to the best of her ability. Her sweat soaked lover was definitely proof of that statement. Although, it could be argued that the sweat was mostly from the rather humid air, despite it being so early in the morning. 

With a slight bounce in Kanan's step, it made it much easier for Dia to see the nape of Kanan's neck in all its glory. Kanan's blue hair was scraped up into her usual ponytail, albeit a little messier than normal. Dia couldn’t help but feel a twinge between her legs - looking at Kanan like this in detail always most definitely did things to her own body, even occasionally at inconvenient times. 

A slight breeze came by, reminding Dia that it wasn’t only Kanan who was soaked with sweat, as she shivered in disgust as the wet fabric of her own T-shirt became stuck to her back. Distracted temporarily, she had torn her eyes from Kanan and faltered in her step. 

There it was, Kanan's dazzling smile. Her teeth were always gleaming white and shone with a purity reflected in Kanan herself.

Kanan had turned her head, and flashed a quick smile in Dia's direction after sensing her uneven footsteps. The two of them slowed their pace down to a halt, Dia moving forward a couple of steps to be closer to Kanan. A slight frown flickered over Kanan's face.

“Do you want to stop?”

Lost temporarily in Kanan's face, Dia failed to answer the question. Kanan's glistening eyes were like a mini purple galaxy filled to the brim with love and care. The way her lips curled into a smile was just so mature, and coupled with the lose strands of hair that had tumbled lose from her ponytail - Dia considered Kansan beyond anything sexy in the world.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kansan chuckled, her eyes half closing as she giggled to herself. Dia snapped herself out of her daydream and nodded sheepishly while fighting to keep the redness from her cheeks.

They walked slowly a little way up the beach until they reached an old tree which leant across the sand and offered a little shade from the sun, which was especially useful in the blistering heat.

Kicking up a bit of sand as she went down, Kanan threw herself onto her back and stretched her arms above her head; giving Dia a nice flex of her toned arms. Dia was now a little more than hot, especially after lowering her gaze to the lower half of Kanan's body. With her arms resting above her head, the bottom of Kanan's vest top had ridden up, leaving her flat and toned stomach on display for Dia to admire and drool over. It took all of Dia's willpower not to lean forward and slowly kiss up Kanan's smooth, strong legs and -

“Distracted a little, aren’t you Dia” Kanan sat up, unintentionally covering her stomach from Dia's horny eyes. Dia coughed, before sitting down on the cool sand against the tree next to Kanan, avoiding eye contact as she dabbed at her sweaty neck with her towel. 

Dia's concentration was wavered yet again, when Kanan brought her water bottle up to her lips, taking big gulps of the refreshing beverage. With the sun filtering through the leaves on the tree onto Kanan's hair and face, it gave Dia the impression of a goddess. The water seemed to miss Kanan's mouth a little, dribbling down her chin before dropping down her shirt into her cleavage. Dia's eyes widened as she watched the water droplets journey, using every last urge of her self control resisting her thoughts to lean forward and lick it up. Eyes closed, Kanan had little awareness of Dia's interest in her chest. A feeling stirred down below in Dia's body, and left her feeling a stickiness that was a little more than just sweat.

Abruptly as it started, Dia's perverse daydream was brought to an end - but another was started. 

“You look thirsty, do you want some?” Kanan grinned, offering her bottle up to Dia.

With slightly shaking hands, they made a trade: Kanan's water for Dia's towel.

Gratefully, Dia also lifted the bottle to her lips, not bothering to wipe the top - they’d kissed loads of times before, so why would she bother? She swallowed eagerly as the water hit her tongue, gulping fast. She too, like Kanan, seemed to miss a bit, and the water dropped down her own chin and down the front of her shirt. Dia moved the bottle away quickly, swallowing the last of the water in her mouth.

Her mouth was soon occupied with something else.

Slightly desperately, Kanan's lips were pushed against Dia's. It only took a brief pause of surprise, and within milliseconds Dia was kissing back with an equal ferocity. Lip locked, they struggled together for a few seconds with teeth briefly clashing together and their tongues fighting for dominance. Dia was fighting a loosing battle, for the second Kanan's hand moved from the sand to her chest she instantly lost control and dropped the water bottle next to her.

Continuing with their kiss, Kanan's hand danced across Dia's chest, stopping briefly to toy with her right nipple, which was hardened and visible through Dia's thin sports bra. After what only felt like mere seconds, they broke apart panting slightly as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Kanan's gaze was intense, piercing and most definitely horny. Dia could feel herself becoming even more damp under the passion that lit up Kanan's eyes. With her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead a little, Kanan looked absolutely radiant and alluring. 

Dia felt a little pathetic - her own hair was stuck flat to her forehead because of how drenched with sweat she was - but Kanan didn’t seem bothered by that. 

They joined lips again, this time with Kanan pressing deeper and exploring the cavern of Dia's mouth she could already draw out as a map due to the sheer mass of times she’d been there. Trying to control herself in such a public place, Dia stifled her moan into Kanan's mouth and squeezed her thighs together hoping to relieve a little of the heat she was feeling. 

Kanan was moving. Her hands moved from Dia's chest to her shoulders, and a new weight pressed down on Dia's legs. Dia flickered her eyes open briefly to see Kanan straddling her. Her legs rippled with muscle as they spread wide across Dia's legs and her tiny shorts hitched up further to show off her smooth thighs. The heat radiating form Kanan's core was strong, and with all the care in the world Kanan lowered herself onto Dia, shuffling forward and grinding into her crotch.

Shuffling around to get comfortable, they released each other again. A strand of drool connected them still as they stopped for a minute catching their breath. Needy and seductive, Kanan leaned in close again, pressing her forehead to Dia's with her eyes lightly closed.

“I need you...” she whispered, savouring each word.

Dia gulped. Heart already racing, crotch sticky, hot and desperately craving a sweet relief Dia could agree that she most definitely needed Kanan too. Only the tiniest tiniest part of Dia was trying to resist - her logical side.

“W-We need to get inside somewhere!”

Kanan moaned softly, grinding down again. Eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted, she was still the picture of sexy.

“Mmm... I don’t think so... It’s early, there’s nobody about.... and-“ Kanan pressed down again, this time opening her eyes to make dead eye contact with Dia, “We will wake the others if we return.” 

Logical Dia was out the window. Kanan’s argument unfortunately made too much sense for horny Dia. Not wasting a second more, Dia hoisted Kanan further up her body, wrapping her arms round her hips and squeezing her ass cheeks gleefully. Coming in closer once again, Kanan pressed her stomach against Dia's chest feeling her erect nipples through the fabric. She leant over and captured Dia's lips again.

Their petting of each other was certainly getting heavier as the heat grew between them. Kanan's hands returned to Dia's chest and furiously groped and pulled at the soft tissue. Fumbling with shaking hands, Dia released Kanan's ass and brought her own hands up to Kanan's front. With arms overlapping they each other as they groped and pinched, Kanan's hips began to move and grind solidly into Dia as they found a pace. 

Before long Kanan's breath was light as she panted from an open mouth; her eyes were heavily lidded and her hands were playing with Dia's breasts at an increased rate - albeit a lot more clumsily than usual. 

To give Kanan a bit more pleasure, Dia bent her knees and raised her legs a little causing a good angle for Kanan to slide up an down. Dia's thighs had already been damp with sweat, but with the burning heat coming from between Kanan's legs they had soon grown hotter. Kanan was a lot wetter intimately than Dia, and the darkening of the material of her shorts did support this further. They wet material left horny remains on Dia's upper thighs. 

Dia snaked her hands up Kanan's shirt, under her sports bra to grasp at her sweaty chest. Her own arms falling behind to support herself, Kanan allowed Dia full access to her boobs. They were wet to touch, but Kanan's sweat only assisted like a lubricant and allowed Dia's hands to travel smoothly and swiftly across their surface to locate Kanan's nipple. With one hand Dia rubbed circular motions around Kanan's perky nipple, dipping inwards occasionally to pinch and pull at the hardened tip. These sudden attacks of the little caused Kanan to release bursts of loud moans and grind down even more desperately against Dia's thighs. 

Dia would be lying if she said Kanan's loud moans weren’t making her incredibly wet. Of course, Dia found herself a lot drier than Kanan, however she was certain her pants were only thirty percent salvageable at this point and she found herself tension and rubbing her thighs together for a desperate release. Normally Kanan would be a little more retrained with herself, but the excitement of being outside seemed to bring out a more more animalistic side of her and she wasn’t holding back in the slightest.

Wishing she could just take Kanan's tit in her mouth and lick and suck her girlfriend to pleasure, Dia was fed up with fighting against the tight material of Kanan's sports bra and removed her hands. Kanan faltered with her thrusts and whined desperately for more pleasure, a form of release, anything. 

Dia quickly looked past Kanan, scouting the beach for safety. The sun was much higher than previously, but there was still not a soul in sight. They were okay for now. Attention fully back on Kanan, Dia offered her a sultry smirk before grabbing Kanan's crotch through her shorts. Kanan moaned loudly, gripping Dia tight.

“Dia.... please...” she gasped, thrusting her hips onto Dia's hand, trying to get a better feeling.

Taking a breath, Dia lifted Kanan's shirt and then ducked her hand into the waistband of her shorts. To her utmost surprise, Kanan wasn’t wearing underwear and Dia could feel the tickle of trimmed pubes against her hand. Kanan's eyes widened as Dia thrust her hand down her shorts - she was not expecting something so forward, but she wasn’t complaining now. 

Dia felt lower, finding the completely soaked entrance of her girlfriend. She ran her open hand against the slit, once, twice, and then encouraged by Kanan’s appreciative moans, she shoved two fingers in with no warning. Given Kanan's animalistic and lustful behaviour, she apparently wanted it a little rougher, a little more wild than usual. 

The fingers caused Kanan to arch her back suddenly, letting out an impressive moan and pressing deeply into Dia's hand. Her head was thrown back and her hair became unstuckfrom her forehead. It took a few experimental thrusts, but before long they found a new rhythm together. 

With each rough pump of Dia's fingers, Kanan would throw her hips forward, allowing them to reach deeper and deeper into her. Her moaning was louder and more erratic than ever and her chest heaved with the movements. Dia found herself unable to rip her eyes off Kanan. Slobbering slightly, Kanan leaned forward. Her thrusting did not waver or hesitate, and she continued to go at full throttle as she gave Dia a messy, open mouthed kiss right across her lips.

Kanan groaned against Dia, begging for the release she had so desperately worked for.

“Dia! Please! I want... more...” 

In a moment of love, Dia quickly withdrew her fingers. They were completely slick and no doubt stuck together with Kanan's thick love juices. Using this natural lubricant, she glides up Kanan's slit to the ultimate destination: her clit.

She rubbed furious circles around it, closing in and expanding out, before finally taking it between her finger and thumb and giving it a good, hard squeeze.

Kanan's reaction was instantaneous. Her grinding hips halted, and she threw her head back once again.

Flushed cheeks, body entirely drenched in sweat with her mouth wide and shouting Dia's name, all whilst the most angelic and purest expression graced Kanan's face was the best way to orgasm. Dia felt a warm rush past her hand, and Kanan collapsed forward onto her, panting and leaning heavily into her shoulder; she mumbled Dia's name in her bliss-filled high. Dia's thigh grew suddenly very wet, and she could feel Kanan sticking to her.

Dia smiled softly. Kanan having been reduced to this sweaty, panting trembling mess was fantastic, and each time it happened it made her feel so warm inside.

Allowing Kanan to come down from her haze, Dia removed her hand from Kanan's shorts and slowly brought it to her mouth to taste her girlfriends most delicious secretion. A little salty, like usual, but no less addicting. Dia licked at her fingers excitedly, feeling a heat grow between her own legs a little more.

As Kanan's breathing began to even out, and her trembling stopped, Dia found it suitable to tease her.

“No underwear?” She taunted, feeling Kanan stiffen, “did you... have this planned..?” She muttered into her ear. 

Kanan blushed furiously, and buried her head deeper into Dia's shoulder letting out a groan.

For a few minutes, they just sat together, letting Kanan recover her breath as they basked in the shade. 

When she could finally feel her legs again, Kanan slowly sat up and looked Dia in her eyes. She placed a gentle kiss to Dia's forehead, then swung her leg off Dia. Feeling the crotch of her shorts, Kanan frowned a little. 

“They’re really wet now.” She stated obviously. Dia rolled her eyes.

“Teach you to wear underwear under your shorts. And no kidding, you’ve gotten mine wet too...” Dia pouted, gesturing to the large damp patch on the front of her shorts, which was a result of Kanan's intense and wet orgasm. 

The throbbing in Dia's nether regions has not subsided, and as subtly as possible Dia really wanted to pass the hint to Kanan. It didn’t take much - Kanan was always a very caring lover, so only a few rubs of her damp thighs was enough for Kanan to understand what she wanted.

On her knees, Kanan crawled towards Dia, lifting a hand to her face to bring them together for a gentle kiss. Slipping her tongue in, Kanan pushed a little deeper. Although not as horny as previous kisses, it was certainly passionate. 

They were close again, their bodies pushing against once another, feeling the heat of each of them.

Kanan moved first, as always, shuffling back on top of Dia. The dampness was now cooler, and it felt refreshing against Dia's hot body. The kiss was broken, and Kanan didn’t want to waste much more time. They had been out nearly an hour, so there was no doubt that the other girls would be waking up any time and wondering where they were.

Lightly grazing her hands down Dia's body, Kanan moved backwards and lowered herself between Dia's legs. She wrapped her arms under Dia's matchstick, pale thighs and glanced upwards. A blush was heavy across Dia's face, and she tried to avoid eye contact. It had been a while.

Slowly, Kanan tugged at Dia's white shorts. With a bit of a scuffle, Dia raised her hips to make it easier, and in one motion Kanan brought down both her shorts and her panties, leaving Dia's bare ass sat in the sand.

Whilst the cool sand felt heavenly against her roasting skin, the itty bitty sand particles sticking to Dia's ass made her uncomfortable, but moving about only seemed to make that worse.

The uncomfortable feeling was soon forgotten, as Kanan peered up from between Dia's legs. Her shorts still covered her most private area, and Dia couldn’t help but looking away. 

Sex was always embarrassing when she was on the receiving end.

With a final pull, Kanan dragged Dia's shorts and panties to her knees, leaving Dia completely exposed from the front. The breeze was oddly arousing. Not wasting a second more, Kanan dove straight in.

Lapping up the scent of Dia, Kanan pressed her face close between Dia's leg, breathing in her musky, warm scent, Dia always smelt heavy and alluring, but it was her taste which was as sweet as they come as per her strict diet. Kanan gave an experimental lick, sliding her tongue from the bottom to the top of Dia's pussy.

Immediately effective as Kanan found out. Dia's hips bucked suddenly at the intensity and Dia's hands flew to Kanan's head. Kanan coughed, Dia's sudden movements had sent a shower of sand into her mouth, she spat it out bitterly but was determined to finish her work.

Tangled in her hair, Dia's hand's were a great encouragement as Kanan continued her licks to Dia's cunt. They tugged and pulled at her ponytail, letting the hair tumble free from its restraints and stuck to the back of her neck.

Dia's pussy was hot and wet, allowing for Kanan's tongue to easily slide in and out. Dia's moans were soft, and Kanan had been fucking her for long enough now to recognise that she was stifling them by biting her lip. Kanan sighed, she loved to hear Dia's moans, but considering their restraints she decided to let this one fly.

Using her impressive strength, Kanan wrapped her arms tighter around Dia's thighs and tugged her forward, completely burying her face in Kurosawa cunt, the most delicious meal of all. With a newly found strength, Kanan sucked and licked and nipped for all she was worth, feeling the tight walls of Dia's hot pussy contracting and squeezing her tongue for all she was worth.

Dia's hips were bucking wildly now, her hands gripped and tugged Kanan's hair trying to find that sweet pleasure. Sand was everywhere, but at that moment nothing mattered. Pushing a bit deeper, Kanan pushed her nose tight against Dia's public bone, breathing in nothing but her blissful scent. It brought Kanan straight up to cloud nine, and it made it difficult to believe that bad things in the world existed when doing down on Dia just tasted and smelt so delicious. 

Dia was getting close. Kanan could feel it. Her tongue movements were limited by the crushing walls, and Dia's thighs were now acting as earmuffs for how tightly Dia was contracting around her head.

She was so close-

“-nan-chan! Dia-chan!” A familiar voice rang through the air, although muffled by Kanan's new earmuffs.

Kanan kept going, but Dia had other ideas. She yanked Kanan's head up form between her legs, frantic.

“Someone's coming!” She hissed, frantically trying to grab her bottoms and Kanan at the same time. Her face was still red and strained from her high, but Kanan could see the panic taking over.

“Dia relax!” Kanan sank back between Dia's legs and shuffled up so her head was resting on Dia's stomach with her arms embracing Dia's waist. With Kanan's body in the way, it was nearly impossible to tell that Dia was naked from the waist down.

“Kanan-chan!” The shrill voice was most definitely Chika. Kanan relaxed a little. Chika wasn't smart or dirty minded enough to recognise what had been happening. Although Kanan was relaxed, Dia was most certainly not. 

Her chest was tight and breathing was difficult, and she gripped Kanan's arms tightly for a form of security and hope.

“Ah! There you two are!” Chika came into sight, pushing through the branches towards them, “Mari said you'd be here!”

Dia broke out into cold sweat. Her trembling was easily felt by Kanan, and she just hoped Chika couldn’t see the same.

“Hi Chika...” Dia muttered weakly, biting her lip.

“Hey,” Kanan smiled up from Dia's lap. For a moment Chika faltered, the two of the, looked so strange, just lying together in the sand, Dia as white as a sheet. Chika raised an eyebrow.

“Are you two okay? We’ve been worried.”

“Yes! Everything is completely fine. We weren’t doing anything. Just lying here. Yes. Just me and Kanan.” Dia blabbered. As soon as she realised she was blabbering, she tried to shut up, but it just kept falling out of her mouth. Her hand was itching to move up and scratch her mole, but she somehow restrained it by convincing herself she was telling the truth. Kanan grimaced. Dia was definitely going to give them away.

“I think Dia's a little feverish,” Kanan mumbled, lying through gritted teeth to save their horny asses, “She said she felt really dizzy so we’ve been sat here for a bit waiting for her to feel better. The heat must have gotten to her.” 

Kanan tried to sound genuine and concerned, and it appeared to work: Chika's face broke out into pure worry.

“Dia-chan! You need to be much more careful and look after yourself.” Chika stepped closer to the two and made to kneel down. Dia tensed up underneath Kanan, but Kanan kept her cool.

“Could you go and get some water for Dia please, Chika? We spilt the one we brought with us before... I’ll start walking her back.” 

Kanan smiled, and shuffled upwards as if she was about to move.

“Yes! Of course! I’ll be right back, don’t worry!” Chika jumped straight to it, burrowing back through the trees behind the beach towards her inn. 

The two of them relaxed. Kanan sank deep between Dia's legs while Dia leaned back against the tree; there was still no colour in her face.

“See Dia?” Kanan chuckled, but Dia didn’t find it funny, and instead just exhaled sharply.

“We need to hurry up and get back to the inn.” Dia mumbled, moving back against the tree to get some space from Kanan. Confused, Kanan sat up on her knees and watched Dia pull her panties and shorts up, bringing a lot of sand with them.

“Don’t you want me to finish you?” Kanan asked, frowning. They wouldn’t have another chance like this today to finish things, so it was either now or Dia spent the rest of the day, and possibly all night aching for release.

Dia shook her head with a sigh. 

“It would be too risky. And I’m not really feeling it after that traumatic experience.” Dia mumbled, pulling her top down from where it had ridden up. Kanan nodded in understanding and them stood up. She retrieved her water bottle and Dia's towel.

“I’ve got sand everywhere.” Dia groaned, shaking her shorts about as she stood up. Showers of sand fell from them.

“Sandy crack,” Kanan smirked, but quickly shut up when Dia sent a glare her way. 

The two of them slowly headed back to the inn, holding hands and thinking about Dia's dissipating desire to be fucked. 

As all of Aqours came into view, running down the road alongside the beach towards them, Kanan sighed heavily. Mari definitely had something to say about their absence, she could tell from the knowing smirk plastered across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this it's got my literally soul into it . Goodnight


End file.
